bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Monkey
20 |battlesf = 60 |battless = 500 |specialty = Mage Spire |hotkey = H }} is a tower in the BTD series, debuting in Bloons Tower Defense 4, and continuing into Bloons TD 5. It launches a blue ball that can pop 2 bloons; it can be upgraded to add many other attacks. After its final upgrade has been purchased, it is known as a Monkey Wizard (BTD4) or a Master of Air/Master of Fire (BTD5). __TOC__ Bloons Tower Defense 4 Monkey Apprentice made its debut in Bloons TD 4, offering four powerful upgrades, with its final 2 upgrades gaining the ability to blow back bloons while popping them with lightning-interlaced whirlwinds and tornadoes. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Path 1 Upgrades Path 2 Upgrades Strategies *Since they can push back bloons, it is a good idea to place the tower near loops or near the end of the track. *Several of them bunched together can sometimes work very well on strong bloons. *Apprentices with Dragon's Breath are best at the start of the track, because they can pop any incoming leads and weaker bloons with ease, especially if Lightning Bolt is purchased. *Summon Whirlwind and Tempest Tornado are useful in Regen Farming. *Monkey Apprentices with at least Lightning Bolt can be used in groups to quickly dispose of clustered bloons. Trivia *In BTD4, the first upgrade to the Monkey Apprentice changes its name to Monkey Sorceror. The second upgrade changes it to Monkey Mage. The third changes it to Monkey Archmage. The fourth and final upgrade changes its name to Monkey Wizard. *In BTD4, the Monkey Apprentice is one of the towers that changes form upon each upgrade. The others are the Monkey Buccaneer, the Monkey Ace, the Monkey Beacon and the Banana Farm. *All of the upgrades for the Monkey Apprentice in Bloons TD 5 allow it to pop any type of non-Camo bloon. *In BTD5, the Monkey Apprentice is the only tower that can pop a Lead Bloon with no upgrades and without using explosives. *In the early days of BTD5, a Disciple of Fire could pop a Massive Ornary Air Blimp easily. *In BTD5, with upgrades, a Monkey Apprentice uses multiple spells at once; however, it could only shoot one at a time in BTD4. *This is not advised to be the main defense against many regens, because it usually fails. It's better against bloons than MOABs. *In BTD5, the Tier 1 upgrades give the Apprentice glasses. The Tier 2 upgrades give it a bigger hat. *In BTD5, the Path 1 specialises in air while Path 2 specialises in fire. *The Wizard Lord is a 4/4 Monkey Apprentice that appears only in the Wizard Lord Special Mission. It can use all attacks of the Monkey Apprentice and the Summon Super Phoenix ability, a more powerful version of Summon Phoenix ability. *In BTD5 the old artwork of the Monkey Apprentice is now the artwork of Monkey Sense upgrade. *In BTD5, a Summon Whirlwind will have a description written "Disciple of Air". *In BTD4 the first attack of the Monkey Apprentice (magic ball) can't pop lead, while in BTD5 it can. Gallery Monkey Apprentice Appearances.png|All the possible appearances for Monkey Apprentice in BTD5. Path1w.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2w.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Category:Towers Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City